Incontri Riavvicinati
by ChristineCecileGenevieveAbroat
Summary: The team of Atlantis found 2 biocapsule with 2 unknow corps ... the imprinting bumper Sheppard & Teyla and ...SheppardxTeyla


Incontri riavvicinati

L'allarme di avvicinamento suonò sul Jumper proprio pochi secondi prima che una luce abbagliante squarciasse lo spazio davanti a loro.

"Cosa diavolo è successo Rodeny?"

Chiese il Colonnello Sheppard.

"Rilevo due segnali, si tratta di due biogusci …"

"Mi dispiace ma questa volta non faremo l'errore dell'altra volta, altri due pazzi assassini che vogliono uccidersi l'un l'altro …"

"Non lo possiamo sapere John, io credo che sia opportuna assicurarsi prima di chi si tratta …"

Disse Teyla soave.

Così decisero di avvicinarsi e notarono che i due gusci erano come quelli che c'erano su Atlantis.

"Oh mio Dio potrebbero essere degli antichi!"

Esclamò Rodney.

"Credo che dovremmo raccoglierli, captò segni di vita … dovrebbe avvisare il maggiore Lorne!"

"Ribadendo il concetto che sono titubante … ok raccogliamoli!"

Alla base l'intera squadra aveva i biogusci davanti a sé ma avevano un certo timore ad aprirli temendo che potessero succedere quello che era successo in un episodio precedente.

"Io ribadisco che non è una buona idea e Ronon è d'accordo con me vero?"

"Io credo che il Colonnello Sheppard abbia ragione …"

La Dottoressa Weir li osservava interessata.

"Ricordo anch'io la volta scorsa, ma sono gusci di Atlantis e questo è molto interessante …"

"Allora apriamoli!"

Disse Rodeny.

Tutti si allontanarono ma quando vennero aperti due persone automaticamente avanzarono facendo sì che l'imprinting li colpisse.

Il Dottor Beckett si assicurò che stessero bene prima di comunicare che i due corpi nei gusci erano definitivamente morti.

"Ma sono il Colonnello Sheppard e Teyla, cosa diavolo significa?"

Chiese Ronon mentre i due si stavano riprendendo.

"Chiediamolo direttamente ai due interessati …"

Disse la Dottoressa Weir vedendo che i due si erano ripresi.

Entrambi sembravano spaventati da ciò che li circondava, ma soprattutto sembravano spaesati.

"Ma voi siete vivi?"

Chiese improvvisamente Teyla.

"A quanto sembra!"

Esclamò il Dottor McKay.

"Ma questa non è casa nostra vero, in un modo o nell'altro scommetto che avete recuperato i nostri gusci …"

"E' quello che è successo!"

Disse il Dottor Beckett mentre gentilmente l'aiutava ad alzarsi quando improvvisamente Teyla e John si trovarono faccia a faccia.

"John …"

Un'emozione forte le salì lungo la schiena come dei brividi e gli occhi le divennero lucidi.

"Cosa fai rimani li imbambolata?"

Le disse simpaticamente per non mostrarsi anche lui toccato dal rivederla, così lei senza farselo ripetere due volte gli si avvicinò.

"Non ho la minima idea di come possa essere successo …"

"… te lo aveva promesso … noi ci ritroviamo sempre …"

Lui la strinse istintivamente a sé e poi prendendole il viso tra le mani la baciò.

"Mi ero dimenticato di quando era buono il sapore della tua pelle …"

In sala riunione tutto il gruppo si riunì per chiedere cosa fosse successo a quei due John e Teyla che venivano da chissà dove …

"I Wraith ci hanno attaccato ma l'assedio è durato più di un mese, abbiamo resistito quanto potevamo e poi siamo crollati … la città non ha più retto, i Wraith ormai la stavano assediando …"

"Sono morti tutti, abbiamo fatto saltare in aria la città … era l'unica arma che ci era rimasta per poter salvare la Terra …"

"E voi come siete sopravissuti?"

Chiese il Dottor McKay.

"Eravamo feriti saremmo morti, ma abbiamo voluto metterci in un bioguscio noi ed altri sperando che se mai fossimo stati ritrovati come diceva sempre la Dottoressa Weir 'avremmo potuto raccontare la nostra storia' …"

"Ma certo né io né John avremmo mai sperato da essere recuperati da noi stessi … non so come siamo arrivati qui … è praticamente impossibile … ma noi sappiamo che i Wraith attaccheranno e che voi potrete non fare la nostra fine ..."

"Quindi pensate che quello che è successo a voi possa succedere a noi?"

Chiese Ronon.

I due si guardarono e poi assentirono con la testa.

"E come fate a saperlo?"

Chiese la Dottoressa Weir.

"Perché anche noi qualche mese prima che i Wraith ci attaccassero recupereremmo dei biogusci contenenti noi stessi, ma non ci fidammo … l'imprinting non ci fu … e noi per l'appunto siamo morti …"

"Possiamo non ripetere lo stesso errore …"

I due raccontarono praticamente tutto ciò che si ricordavano dell'attacco, tutto ciò che sapevano … ogni minimo particolare, ogni cosa …

"Posso farvi una domanda?"

Chiese improvvisamente il Dottor McKay.

"Certo!"

"Quando è che vi siete messi insieme?"

Teyla rise.

"Mai, in realtà. Ma quando ti trovi a un passo dalla morte esterni tutto quello che ti sei tenuto dentro per paura … e noi lo abbiamo fatto … troppo tardi però perché ora non c'è più futuro per noi … scusate …"

Sentiva di non poter sopportare un dolore così forte, il fiato le mancava e il cuore le batteva a mille era il panico di sapere che non c'era futuro … sapeva di non poter stare con la persona che aveva scoperto di amare troppo tardi.

John la raggiunse, era sulla terrazza che dava sul mare … quel mare che pensavano che ormai esistesse solo nei loro ricordi.

"Ehi …"

Disse lui circondandole il bacino con le mani.

"Togli le tue mani calde, non abbracciarmi, non ripetermi che son grande per te … non ricordarmi che rivivo in tante cose … questo mi fa solo più male …"

"Ti prego Teyla … non sprechiamo il poco tempo rimastoci …"

La ragazza si voltò verso quest'ultimo e gli sussurrò una frase prima di andarsene.

"Il tempo sembra non essere mai abbastanza …"

Lui stette lì fermo, non si mosse … era quello che voleva veramente? Voleva lasciarla volar via quando ormai il tempo era finito, no ancora non era finito e quindi quella farfalla non era così irraggiungibile poteva ancora tentar di prenderla … non poteva permetterselo di perderla ancora … Così corse la doveva raggiungere, doveva accorciare le distanze …

"John ci serve di sapere, cioè veramente è solo una delucidazione vorrei sapere se …"

"Rodney lascialo andare …"

Disse Ronon guardando lo sguardo dell'uomo.

"Grazie amico!"

"Mha … mha …"

"Sei un genio, lo capirai anche senza il suo aiuto …"

Teyla era nella sua stanza, era esattamente come se la ricordava, come avrebbe voluto restare lì per sempre e far finta che nulla era successo … ma quello non era il suo momento, il suo era già passato. Tristemente e senza forze, come non si era mai sentita in cuor suo … lei che era sempre pronta a combattere e non si abbatteva mai … era lì indifesa … Rimase immersa nei suoi pensieri seduta sul suo letto senza sentire nemmeno John che entrava e la raggiungeva.

La colse di spalle, tentò di andarsene, ma lui la costrinse a stare lì seduta davanti a lui.

"Non scappare ti prego … mi manca l'aria che respiravamo …"

"Il tempo sta scadendo è inutile rivangare, non abbiamo neanche avuta una storia e se ce l'abbiamo avuta e durata qualche ora prima del disastro … sempre troppo tardi per tutto …"

"… io credo invece che ancora nulla è perso …"

John lentamente fece camminare le proprie mani sulla schiena nuda di lei, in quanto il top che indossava la lasciava scoperta.

"Avrei voluto scoprirti prima … La notte fonda e la luna piena ci offrivano da dono solo l'atmosfera … ma toccava a noi coglierne la sua magia …"

"Mi stai portando a un punto a cui non credo di poter tornare indietro questa volta …"

"Vedrai che John e Teyla capiranno …"

Teyla si voltò e lo baciò, lo baciò come non aveva mai fatto, poi lasciò che lui la sovrastasse con il suo corpo, che stesse su di lei, che la proteggesse … mentre le loro lingue di fuoco continuavano a danzare in un ballo fatto di inseguimenti già durati troppo a lungo.

L'imprinting lentamente se ne stava andando, ormai quelle due figure così uguali a loro svanivano era rimanevano nella loro mente solo come un sogno di una notte di mezza estate.

Lentamente si staccarono e rimasero lì, occhi negli occhi.

"Credo che tutto sia finito …"

"Solo se noi lo permettiamo, se ora tu vuoi alzarti e andartene da questa stanza non ti fermerò …"

John doveva fare la cosa giusta, alzarsi e far finta come nulla era successo come il loro bacio in passato, invece rimase lì fece correre la sua mano sulla pelle nuda della gamba scoperta dalla gonna e la sua bocca andò a rincontrarsi con quella di lei. Ci volle poco che tutta la loro passione repressa scoppiò in una notte fatta sia di sesso che di amore sia selvaggio che romantico … perché loro erano fatti così … erano fatti di sensi e controsensi.

La mattina dopo Teyla non si fece trovare nel letto, si alzò e andò a lavorare come tutte le mattine come se nulla fosse successo, aveva paura di quale sarebbe stata la reazione di lui e così preferì prevenirla per non soffrire ulteriormente.

"Ieri poi siete spariti eravamo preoccupati, è successo per caso qualcosa quando l'imprinting è finito … vi siete sentiti male …"

"No non ti preoccupare Carson non è successo nulla …"

"Allora perché sei venuta qui da me …"

"Non lo so nemmeno io, avevo voglia di distrarmi e quindi sono venuta qui a chiedere a te e al Dottor McKay se avevate bisogno di aiuto per il vostro progetto …"

"Oh Sheppard stai bene?"

Chiese Rodney vedendolo sulla porta del laboratorio.

Teyla rimase immobilizzata davanti a Carson, Rodney e Radek.

"Sì grazie … Teyla perché non c'eri questa mattina …"

Le chiese raggiungendola da dietro.

"Dicevo se avete bisogno di aiuto, oggi è il mio giorno libero e quindi …"

"Perché non mi rispondi …"

I 3 si sentirono a disagio, anche perché non sapevano cosa fosse successo anche se ora incominciavano a immaginarlo.

"Quindi io …"

"Rispondimi!"

"Non è successo nulla, come sicuramente tu volevi dirmi stamattina io ho solo voluto anticiparti …"

Disse tutto d'un fiato guardando i 3 uomini davanti a sé.

"Non ne sai veramente nulla di noi terrestri …"

La ragazza si paralizzò delusa quando improvvisamente lui la voltò e prendendole il volto tra le mani e la baciò.

"… ma sarò gran lieto di insegnartelo se tu vorrai …"

Il viso di lei si illuminò in un largo sorriso prima di stringerlo e baciarlo.

"Il tempo non è mai abbastanza, ma certamente sarà più lungo dell'ultima volta!"


End file.
